


A Closer Look

by Ghostinthehouse



Series: Ficlet Omens [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse
Summary: Anathema checks auras to determine if it's safe to accept a lift from a pair of strangers.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ficlet Omens [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620217
Comments: 5
Kudos: 256





	A Closer Look

_They hit me with their car_ , was all Anathema could think for a long moment, standing there shaky with shock as the two men bickered weirdly over her head. _And now they want me to ride with them?_

She blinked, stumbling over confusion and more oddities, and when the weirder of the two - the passenger - insisted on a lift, she blinked again to focus on their auras. That at least should tell her if they meant any danger.

They had auras, which was something of a relief, but huge ones, flaring around them in strange bursts, and she had the seriously uncomfortable sensation that the passenger's aura was staring back at her through far too many hidden eyes. But still. A huge amount of love, smudged with sharp anxiety over something, and a deep desire to help.

The driver shook her to her core, because if she'd thought the passenger was lovey-dovey, then the driver was worse. A blazing sun of love to the passenger's full and shining moon, shot through with fear, faint impatience, and an anticipated grief echoing off a much older loss that left her feeling as if someone had snatched the ground out from under her.

But at least neither of them meant her any harm.

"Where are we taking you?" the driver snarked as she climbed in.

She closed off her aura sight, and said, "Back to the village. I'll give you directions."


End file.
